


Not Always the Fastest

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also my OC, Destiny, M/M, She's not too relevant tbh, Wally's Jealous, aka Dess, not me though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny, a former friend of Robin's, spends all of her time with the boy wonder ever since she joined Young Justice, causing Kid Flash extremely jealousy. Will he finally realize his true feelings for Robin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always the Fastest

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so as I do with every story like this, let’s start with: “DON’T READ IF YOU DON’T LIKE YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, BOY/BOY or w/e u wanna call it!” Otherwise, please continue. Next is the disclaimer, as in, I don’t own Young Justice or any of its characters! However, I do own Dess ;) hey, I swing both ways LOL. Finally I hope ya like the fic and reviews are welcome, but not demanded; I really dislike when people do that. -- P.S. [I was salty back then too I guess.]

**Mount Justice**

Dec 5, 14:46 EDT

_Recognized… Batman._

Batman? The sound of the computer generated voice brought a grin to my face. If the dark night was here, maybe there was a new mission!

I sped to the entrance, slowing to a stop as I asked, “Do we have a new mission?”

Batman only glared.

“Okay…” I muttered. “I’ll… just go get the others.”

I dashed off, shouting of the League-member’s arrival. Soon we were all gathered in the main room, eager for the caped crusader’s news. Seriously, we hadn’t gotten a mission in over two weeks!

“Batman, do we have a new mission?” Robin asked, barely keeping a grin from his face.

I wish he’d just let it go… the grin’s to die for. Uh… never mind.

“No,” His mentor replied. “No mission, but I have brought a new teammate… at least for awhile.”

No way a new teammate!? That’s awesome! I wonder if she’s hot! I wonder if he’s cool… I wonder… if they’ll help keep my mind off a certain bird.

“A new teammate? Really?” M’gann asked, a curious expression on her face.

“Yes,” The bat answered. “Her name is Destiny and she’s partnered with a partial member of the league. However, he is off on a mission of his own and asked that she join the team for a few days.”

Okay… so a girl…

“Destiny… why does that name sound so…” Robin began.

“We’ve partnered with her before, Robin, so make sure to inform her about the team,” Batman injected as the computer spoke up again.

…that Robin knows.

_Recognized… Destiny._

Emerging from the white light of the cave’s entrance was an older turquoise-eyed teen; her brunette locks cascading down her back. She stood at about 5’ 10”, maybe a little taller, and walked with a large smirk on her face. All in all, she was _hot_. This could **definitely** help.

“Hey, my name’s Destiny – my friends call me Dess – and my powers… well we can get to that later,” She said with a wink at the boy wonder.

 _What_ exactly was **that**!? If she was going to be flirting with **my** … my uh, best friend… yeah. But if she _was_ then I had better know **exactly** what she was up to.

Robin flushed lightly, clearing his throat and allowing the smile to appear. “D-dess! Long time no see! How’ve ya been? And how’s Silver?”

Destiny laughed, walking up and placing an arm around his shoulder and bringing the bright red to the tips of my ears. “I’m good Rob, and I see you’re still just as easy to fluster! As for Silver, well he’s off on some mission… apparently one I’m not fit for.”

Her voice held a hint of bitterness, but she laughed it off. I’m guessing Silver would be her partner… but… still, what’s with her and Robin?

“Aww come on Dess, you know he’s just over protective! Remember that time with me?” The boy wonder laughed, his _new friend_ joining in pretty quickly.

I coughed, kicking my shoe against the ground. Hello!? What was I? Chopped liver? I looked around, but my other teammates didn’t seem as annoyed. They were all smiling… well except for Superboy, but he never smiled. Seriously though, was it not annoying that we hadn’t been introduced? N-not that I’m jealous or anything… just I mean, we are going to be teammates, so shouldn’t we _at least_ tell her OUR names?

Robin looked at me, his eyebrow cocked in confusion. I rolled my eyes and nodded to the rest of the team; he seemed to get the message.

“Right, well Dess, this is the team; Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and last but not least, Kid Flash,” He said as he gestured to us.

At my name his eyes rolled as if to say, ‘There, happy?’ I grinned. Yeah, that’ll do.

“Definitely not least,” I repeated, zipping to Destiny’s side and offering her a wink.

She coughed to cover her chuckle, glancing over to Robin before they both erupted in laughter. Strike that. I wasn’t happy. Not. At. All.

 

**Bhutan**

Dec 7, 22:16 BTT

 

“This sucks…” I muttered.

And yes, it does, but I am NOT pouting.

“What does? Upset that your _boyfriend_ is spending more time with the new girl?” Artemis giggled, still looking into the jungle through her binoculars.

“No!” I huffed, glaring at her. “The fact that I’m stuck paired with you! …Oh, and he is _NOT_ my boyfriend!”

Artemis only chuckled in response. Seriously, though, this was really getting on my nerves. Ever since that Destiny girl showed up, it’s been her and Robin, _her and Robin_ , her and frickin Robin! She’s even taken to hanging with Miss M too! Who am I supposed to hit on!? Where’s my distraction then!? …I mean, uh… I was gonna make my move soon!

“Kid Idiot! Look down!” The blond next to me shouted.

I followed her directions – begrudgingly – and immediately spotted the gang of rebels, surrounding Dess and Robin’s tree. A shot was fired. My eyes widened and I started down there, but before I could even move Robin had jumped into action, landing in front of the shooter and flipping backwards, sending his foot into the guy’s chin. The other men took aim at the boy wonder, only to have their guns all stop in mid-air, a bluish green hue covering all of them. Within the next five minutes all of them were on the ground, Robin and Dess standing above them, congratulating each other.

“Brilliant job you two,” Kaldur exclaimed, clasping Robin on the back.

“Yeah, really.”

Wow, Superboy was as dull as ever. At least that’s something that won’t be changing anytime soon. I sped down, just in time for our fearless leader to tell us the next stage of the plan.

“Got it?” He asked, more rhetorical then actually wondering.

Good. I wasn’t going to say anything anyway. Why? Well let’s just say the next _stage_ of the _plan_ wasn’t one I liked, at ALL.

“Why do Robin and Dess get to do everything!?” I growled angrily, watching as the pair vanished into the forest.

“Well those two have extensive experience in stealth, far more than any of us,” Aqualad answered, a puzzled look in response to my anger.

It made sense; it really did… but pssh, like I was going to admit that! So instead, I stormed off, running into a nearby tree and resuming my observations. But even with the knowledge that they were there, I still couldn’t spot them. So my eyes finally stopped, resting on a small camp of rebels in a little clearing. I jumped a little in shock, rubbing my sockets before returning to check the binoculars. R-rob? What the hell!? With the remaining soldiers holding the little bird at gunpoint, the two in charge began to tie his limbs. But before his wrists could even be strapped together, I was out of the tree, racing towards the little clearing. Thankfully, I made it in time, kicking one of the men in the chest and sending him flying, the ropes falling helplessly at Robin’s ankles.

“What the hell!?” Robin shouted, spinning as he kicked out the other soldier’s legs.

I threw him a puzzled look as I took down two more soldiers. A gunshot. A single gunshot. I looked back, my eyes widened with panic as I saw Robin clutch his side in pain.

“Robin!” Destiny yelled, jumping down from the trees, her signature bluish green aura preventing the remaining guns from firing.

I ran to my friend’s side, taking out two more gunman as I went.

“Rob! Are you okay!?” I asked panicked, as I looked to his bloody side.

“It's… just a graze. I’m fine!” He hissed, causing a nearby gun to explode with a throw of his birdarang.

Another explosion sounded, the final men flying across the field. My head snapped back towards Robin, who was now on his knees, clutching his bleeding side. I started over, but my feet wouldn’t work. Pushing again, I looked down and noticed the turquoise coloring that surrounds them.

“Dess! What are you doing!?” I shouted, pulling at my legs.

“Keeping you out of harms way! You nearly got Robin killed!” The girl breathed.

But… what? I… I saved him. I was trying to… I didn’t! I… I was the cause?

“If it hadn’t been Robin, he couldn’t have dodged as well as he did! If Robin had been _any_ slower, it would have been a fatal shot. He would have **_DIED_** ,” Destiny growled, crouching by Robin, her hand glowing against his wound.

“Dess…” Robin sighed, wincing slightly. “I’m alri-ah!”

My legs were back, but I didn’t move. Robin… he was… he was really hurt. And it was my **fault**. With the boy wonder still hissing against the pain, I turned and dashed off into the forest. Hey… at least I could water the plants as I ran.

 

WwWwWwWwWwWwWw

 

I wonder if Robin is still… if he’s better now. I wonder if he’ll ever speak to me again. I wonder why that girl keeps meddling. I wonder why, when everything was going _so_ perfectly… or close to it anyway, things had to go down hill so fast. I wonder about the boy wonder.

“KID FLASH?” I heard a voice shout fighting to gain my attention through my clogged ears.

I hate how crying screws up your other senses, like what’s with that? Ruining your eyesight with a blurry haze of water isn’t enough? You have to screw with the other senses as well? Stuff up the nose and clog the ears? After my little tirade I look up, gasping and glaring at Destiny as she floated down from the sky above me. Now she can fly too!?

“Wally.”

I was gone before I could even process what happened, but I didn’t get far. The bluish haze covered my legs again, trapping me in the same position.

“Hey!” I exclaimed angrily, “Let go of me!”

“Not until you listen Wally,” She replied.

I glared.

“Don’t call me Wally.”

“Why **you…** never mind. Okay, I won’t,” She finished, smiling at me. “Kid Flash, I’m sorry for the way yelled at you back there. I was only worried for Robin, as you obviously were. I’m sure he would have done the same thing in your position. I mean, he really cares for you.”

“R-really?” I questioned.

Dess nodded, “He talks about you all the time, every mission I went on with him, lots and lots of Wally-talk.”

My heart swelled as she spoke. Robin really cared! He talked about me and liked me! I was ecstatic… and then a thought occurred. W-why was I so happy? Just because my _best friend_ talked about me? Why was I _so upset_ by his wound? Why was jealousy taking control of me, _simply_ because he talked to Destiny? Whoa. Frickin epiphany. I love Robin. I – Kid Flash – am madly in love with my best friend. Which I suppose would make me gay… hmm, ugh! Why did I act like such an idiot with Miss Martian!? Wow… I’m going to have to talk to her. Well that’s… that’s wonderful. Wait, no it’s not! I can’t **_tell_ ** Robin that I love him! Oh my God what am I going to do!?

“Wall- Kid Flash, you there? You okay?” A voice asked, breaking my mental rant.

“R-right… sorry, zoned out there for a second. Umm, yeah I’m fine,” I said, offering her a slightly forced smile. I wasn’t okay. “Oh… and uh, you can call me Wally.”

She grinned and pulled me into a hug. Yep… definitely gay.

“Let’s go back to Robin, okay?” She continued, pulling back a little. “He needs us.”

Us?

The next second was like all of the times I’d tried to phase through a wall at once… times a thousand. I opened my eyes and refocused on the floor. When did I collapse? I looked up and we were back in the bio ship, Destiny standing over a table and the rest of the team watching us with astonishment.

“You can teleport too!?” M’gann exclaimed.

“Wait… I was… teleporteded?” I muttered.

Ugh… stupid Martian machinery, why was the room spinning? There was a muffled “yea,” and I stood, grabbing a boot to steady myself. Wait… this boot looks familiar. Hmm… it’s black… uh, smaller… what is this again? Uh… hmm… ROBIN! With a flash my eyes refocused, resting on the boy wonder. His face was set in a grin, like he was saying, ‘sorry for Destiny… I’m really okay. I know you didn’t mean to screw up.’

“Hey KF,” He said quietly.

Did… did he think I was mad or something?

“Hey Rob, how are you?” I replied, smiling as best I could.

He shruged.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Robin answered with a grin of his own, making my heart melt. Ugh… feelings suck. “Seriously though…” He continued, “I’m alright. Okay dude?”

Wow… ever the brilliant person. He was frickin shot and he’s worrying about my feelings. Wow.

“Right.”

 

**Mount Justice**

Dec 8, 13:02 EDT

 

After the long journey, we’d finally arrived home. Robin was resting in the medical ward – at least until Batman came to take him – and I… I was still brooding. Robin was definitely with Destiny. And I don’t mean with him like she was in the ward with him – which she is – but that she was **_with_** him. How could he!? I thought we really… no, obviously he would. She’s hot. She’s awesome. And I’m… I’m a guy. Fuck. I really hate this. Seriously! If I can’t be with him like she is, can’t I still be his best friend!? I promise no unnecessary touching – a hug once and awhile is **not** unnecessary – and I would never… umm… well you know. So, so why not!? Why is he just kicking me out of his life!? Every MINUTE is spent with her; they are ALWAYS together! And that… that used to be us. I just don’t know what to do. First things first, I have to go see him. I ran off, stopping at the empty medical ward a second later. Wait… empty? Where’d Robin go!? Did Batman already take him!? No! Dashing off again, I searched the entire mountain – nothing.

“Kaldur! Robin! Where!?” I shouted, grabbing onto the Atlantian before I could stop myself.

“Uh… he’s… oh that is right. He left with Destiny a while ago. They decided to go out for… pizza I believe,” He answered, a puzzled look on his face.

“Batman didn’t mind?”

“No,” Our leader continued. “I was quite surprised as well, but Batman had no quarrels with the idea. I believe he simply trusts Destiny with Robin.”

Now? My blood was boiling.

“Wally, you’re… you’re digging into my arms,” Kaldur said suddenly.

I looked down and let go, apologizing as I ignored his concerned face. Not the time. I ran off, zipping around town. They wouldn’t leave Happy Harbor, right? I ran – to every pizzeria open in town – but they were nowhere to be found. Giving up, I made my way back to the mountain, barely bothering to use my speed. This sucked. Finally I arrived, and guess what! Robin was there! _Great_. He saw me and looked over to Kaldur, his eyes flicking to Destiny, and then finally back to me. Shit. But you know what? I’m tired of this. I did _not_ deserve this and I wanted an explanation right then and there.

“What the hell man!?” I shouted, zipping right in front of him.

He looked puzzled. “What… what do you mean?”

What do I mean!?

“What do I mean!? What do I MEAN!? I _mean_ that ever since Destiny joined this team, you’ve spent **zero** time with me, and one HUNDRED percent of your time with _her_. Everything that we used to do, all done with _her_. You two are partnered together on missions, you to talk together while here, you to watch tv together, play video games together, you **even** went out for PIZZA together!”

I looked at him, eyes glistening slightly with anger. He was shocked, his mouth hung open in astonishment, but I wasn’t done.

“And each time, I was left behind, forgotten. I’m not some half eaten sandwich that you can throw away! I ran out to look for you, but do you KNOW how many pizza places there are around here? A lot, let me say that. I thought we were best friends, but maybe I got something wrong. I understand that you and Destiny are together, but like _seriously_ , you’re not even going to TELL me? What about _bro’s_ before _hoes_? No offense Dess, but seriously Rob?”

I looked over to Destiny quickly, and she had an eyebrow raised. I noticed a pulse on her forehead like the comment offended her… well whatever. I’ll fix that later.

“How could you just cut me out of your life? I just don’t understand! And you didn’t even say anything to me after the mission. That _one_ awkward sentence on the bio ship was it. Can’t you just get mad? Get angry and be done with it? I’m so sorry for that, I never meant to hurt you, but with you leaving me in the dust… I thought I was losing you! And then I saw you captured by those thugs, and I was losing you again, in a physical way. I just couldn’t take it.”

Great, now there were tears. I was fucking ranting like a little girl, my voice cracking at times, and tears are running down my face. Wonderful. Time… to finish.

“I-I’m sorry for jumping in, but you’re my b-best… friend, Rob. I… no that’s… that’s not even it. Ugh, I h-hate talking like this and y-you know it, but I… I h-have to. It’s m-more than just jealousy of h-her taking all your t-time… I… I want to _b-be_ her right n-now. I want t-to be with _you_ the w-way she _is_. I… I l-love you Robin, I’ve a-always l-loved you, always b-been in l-love with y-you. It just t-took me until n-now t-to realize. I am one h-hundred percent gay f-for you… and I-I just… I… y-yeah…”

I’d started looking at my shoes towards the end of my little tirade, but I moved my eyes up the object of my affection, looking for a positive response. Or a negative one, or a response at all! But no! He was just standing there, his mouth agape and his hands fallen limply at his sides. I… I guess that was my answer.

“I…”

I turned from the boy wonder, my _ex_ -friend and my eternal love, and start to run. But I was stopped.

“W-what do you w-want n-n-now?” I blubbered – God I’m a girl.

The caped crusader’s signature laugh echoed in my ear. I looked down at his rolling eyes and get furious.

“W-what the FUCK is s-so funny!?” I shouted.

He retracted; eye shining with hurt, but cleared his throat and came back at me. “You are an idiot.”

“H-how am I-I an idiot!?” I fired back.

“Because stupid,” He started – does he _like_ pissing me off? “I love you too. I always have.”

Wait… w-w-whaaa!?

“W-w-whaaa!?” I managed to say.

He giggled. Even in the middle of an argument, that was still adorable.

“What about Dess?” I remembered, letting my mouth spit it out.

“We’re just really good friends!” Robin explained grinning. “She already has a boyfriend anyway! And, in case you didn't realize, she’s not exactly my type.”

He winked at me.

Blushing furiously, I responded with a fabulously eloquent, “Oh.”

He giggled again, “Wally, you really aren’t always the fastest, especially on the uptake.”

“Hey!” I shouted, smiling brilliantly through my tears.

“It’s alright, I love you anyway,” He chuckled.

The next thing I know a hand was placed around my head, and I was pulled into him. Mmm, he smelled amazing… like explosives residue, sweat… and just something Robin. Intoxicating. And then our lips met. A thousand birdarangs went off in my head and all I could think of now is his taste – sugar, pizza and Robin. He pulled away, but God I needed more.

“M-me too… I love… I mean…” I tried to say, the blush still present on my cheeks.

“Shut up Wally,” He muttered, pulling me back in for another kiss.


End file.
